The present invention relates to a ski pole handle equipped with a safety strap consisting of a strip formed into a loop equipped with a connecting piece fixed by snap-fastening into a housing formed in the upper part of the handle so that it detaches from the handle by elastic deformation of the snap fastening under the effect of a tensile force which exceeds a predetermined value so that it can be reattached to the handle repeatedly.
A handle of this kind is known from patent DE 28 08 549, the content of which is incorporated by reference. The connecting piece consists of an elastic clip which is snap-fastened over a transverse metallic bar belonging to the handle. The two lengths of the strip which form the strap are fixed flat by means of a rivet in a slit in the connecting piece. The strap can detach from the handle both under the effect of a tensile force directed transversely to the handle and under the effect of a tensile force directed along the axis of the pole.
Patent application DE 26 56 814, the content of which is incorporated by reference, also discloses a ski pole handle equipped with a safety ski strap equipped with a bent metal connecting piece exhibiting a thickened portion in the shape of a dihedron which engages under a corresponding bent part of a spring leaf anchored in the bottom of a housing opening laterally to the side of the handle and pressing against an abutment screw which allows the release force to be adjusted. This construction is relatively complicated and the adjusting screw is liable to become unscrewed altering the setting. The strap can detach from the handle both under the effect of a lateral tensile force and under the effect of a tensile force parallel to the axis of the handle, the lateral tensile force needed for detachment however being greater than the longitudinal tensile force.
Patent application DE 23 52 600, the content of which is incorporated by reference, describes safety handles which detach from the pole under the effect of a tensile force directed in the continuation of the pole. This same document proposes a safety strap held axially in the handle of a pole by a pawl, the rounded snout of which engages directly in the material of the strap. In the normal position of use, the strap presses against one arm of the pawl so as to prevent the latter from tilting to release itself from the strap. The direction of the detachment force is therefore also selective. This construction is, however, relatively complicated and fragile, the pawl furthermore having to have a spring to prevent the strap from escaping while it is being introduced and when the pole is hung up by its strap. Furthermore a rigid connecting piece between the strap and the pawl is needed in practice.
In general, it has become apparent that strap detachment under the effect of a tensile force transversal to the handle is not needed, or even undesirable.